


Prom Queen

by CosplayCatCriminal



Series: Whumps [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Relationship, Panic Attacks, Sobbing, Whump, all that good stuff, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayCatCriminal/pseuds/CosplayCatCriminal
Summary: I'm sitting here.Crying in my prom dress.I'd be the prom queen.If crying was a contest.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: Whumps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Prom Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a hard time lately.

She returned to her room. Silently crying once the door was closed and locked. She couldn't even comprehend what she had seen. It couldn't be true, her bandmates weren't hurt, or worse, dead. There was no way, no way! She had worked too hard to get to the top, she had sacrificed too much. Too many sleepless nights, so many days with her voice strained, too many days where she seemed like she was getting nowhere. She had hurt so many people, including herself, to reach her dream. Her empire built on sacrifice was destroyed in days of arriving to this horrid school. What was supposed to be a hopeful beginning of a new stage of her life, turned into a despairful continuation of her struggles, and even worse here. This wasn't fair! This wasn't fair! Tears streamed down her face as she started to cry out in anguish. She needed to find her bandmates, her friends, the only people who understood her, the only people who mattered, she needed to find them.

She only needed to kill someone to get out of here, that's all. From there on she would be free. Everyone would hate her, Makoto would hate her, but she needed to know if her friends were okay, she needed to know if those girls, her family, were okay. They were everything to her. She started to shake and cry even more in a futile attempt to calm herself down. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she didn't want to kill anyone. This hurt, this hurt more than anything in the world. Her whole body shaking, she tried to think, think clearly. Who could she kill? Who's life could she mercilessly take away? Who's life could she end short, who could see the despair and desperation and  guilt written on her face so drastically as their vision faded and they took their final breath? Makoto was immediately out of the question, she loved him too much, not enough to stay here though, but she would never kill him. And after listing off who could be the easiest to go after, her mind landed on one last person.

Leon Kuwata.

That wannabe rock star. That loser who wasted all their talent on what they were naturally good at. Sayaka had to sacrifice  everything for her dream and ultimate title, and Leon was just handed his, he has never even been to one practice according to Makoto. Plus, she thought, she was pretty sure he had a crush on her.

She relished in the thought.

She would never feel guilty for killing that stupid boy, that stupid desperate boy. Her hands balled up into fists and shook in anger, she yelled out, tears still spilling over her cheeks, punching her desk as hard as she could. Crying out in pain when the adrenaline rush wasn't enough to mask the impact.

She came up with her plan, her amazing, flawless plan. The plan she giggled at in insanity and false, empty promises to her family. Her eyes were already red and puffy from crying, her cheeks sticky with tear trails. She walked out her door and thought about how that would be the last time she was in there. She closed it, key in hand. She turned towards Makoto's door, shaking. Her hands shook as she lifted them up to ring his doorbell. She held herself, shaking and crying. Absolutely terrified in her performance. Makoto opened her door and she cried out in fear. This was a convincing performance she thought. Acting to be worried and scared and  terrified . Yeah, it was good, she thought.

At least she didn't have to fake this part.


End file.
